A tu lado
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Él, un chico de clase alta que vive bajo el yugo de sus padres. Ella, esforzándose por vivir el día a día con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién diría que dos individuos completamente opuestos iban a coincidir de esa manera?
1. Takeru

Hey, cuánto tiempo :3. Bueno pues resulta que pude reparar mi vieja laptop y ahí encontré varios escritos que hice hace unos tres o cuatro años y esta idea me agradó después de releer este capítulo, así que decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Una disculpa si hay errores o algo, le dí una leída rápida pero siempre se me va algo. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas personas había saludado ya. Esa clase de cosas no se le daban, o más bien no le agradaban para nada. A dónde quiera que volteara, sólo veía personas huecas, llenas de hipocresía. Además, se sentía terriblemente hastiado usando aquel traje negro, sin mencionar la asfixia que le estaba causando la corbata y lo incómodos que le resultaban los zapatos italianos que estaba usando.

-Debes mantener el honor familiar- había dicho su madre- Eres el heredero después de todo.

Sin importar cuanto discutiera, daba lo mismo. Maldijo el momento en que había cumplido la mayoría de edad hacía un par de años ya que sabía que después de ello acabaría en aquel enorme salón lleno de desconocidos cuyas manos estrecharía a lo largo de la noche, aun sabiendo que al día siguiente no se acordaría ni de un solo nombre o rostro. No era que necesitara acordarse de ellos de cualquier manera. ¿A él qué más le daba?

Sin embargo, y para su decepción, esa noche era distinta. No era una de las simples reuniones sociales que sus padres hacían cada fin de semana para alardear acerca de sus riquezas. No… La dichosa reunión de ese día se hacía para presentarle una chica a Takeru. Para presentarle a su futura esposa.

Para él la situación era de lo más inverosímil. ¿No les bastaba con controlar su vida en casi todos los aspectos? Al parecer no, ya que ahora hasta le habían escogido pareja. Y tampoco deseaba casarse y mucho menos con una chica que en su vida había visto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta encajarse las uñas. ¿Qué caso tenía obligarlo a casarse con esa desconocida? ¿Lo hacían sólo para conservar la imagen de la familia? ¿Lo hacían por temor a que Takeru se enamorara de una chica cualquiera?

Eso jamás pasaría, o al menos eso pensaba él, porque a sus 20 años, Takeru Takaishi podía decir con seguridad que jamás se había enamorado. Había tenido un par de relaciones, pero ninguna había durado y era en gran medida su culpa. Su madre le había dado cientos de discursos acerca de cómo las chicas lo perseguirían por su dinero y posición social, que tuviera cuidado. Takeru finalmente había optado por construir un muro invisible, un muro que nadie pudiese penetrar. Que evitara que saliera lastimado o en el peor de los casos, lastimar a alguien. Pero… ¿Acaso la chica con quien se suponía que debía casarse no buscaba dinero y reconocimiento social también? Cómo saberlo. Daba igual, considerando que se casaría con ella de cualquier forma. Las órdenes de sus padres eran absolutas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Takaishi?- pregunto una de las tantas sirvientas de aquella mansión, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí- respondió el rubio con sequedad. Cualquier mínima queja y se ganaría un sermón larguísimo acerca de cómo comportarse en una reunión de ese calibre y de sus mucha obligaciones como el "heredero".

Takaishi detestaba que lo llamaran así. Y para su mala suerte sucedía muy a menudo.

Se suponía que el heredero era su hermano mayor, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, éste se había ido de la casa argumentando que no sería la marioneta de sus padres, quienes le habían gritado hasta hartarse… hasta que finalmente dejaron de reconocerlo como su hijo. Para la familia, Yamato estaba muerto.

-Desearía ser como él…- murmuró mientras salía al enorme jardín tras esquivar a varias personas que lo felicitaban con hipocresía. Sintió el frío de la noche chocar contra su rostro juvenil. Miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor antes de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros.

Sonrió al pensar en la reacción de sus padres si lo vieran. Probablemente armarían un escándalo enorme. Era un "comportamiento inapropiado" para alguien como él.

-Maldición- murmuró. Los de la Fontaine aún no llegaban, dejó que su mente vagara por un instante y se imaginó que jamás lo harían y que él sería libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Por supuesto, eso no iba a pasar. Los franceses eran conocidos de su abuelo y Takeru recién se había enterado de que sus padres y los de ella habían acordado meses atrás que lo mejor era unirlos en matrimonio con el fin de "reforzar" las relaciones entre las dos familias multimillonarias. Era ridículo que ambos estirpes aún conservaran tradiciones tremendamente antiguas. Escogerle esposa… que estupidez.

Se deshizo de la colilla de su cigarro y caminó hacía una fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín. Deseó aflojarse la corbata, quitarse el saco y desabotonarse un poco la camisa, incluso sumergir la cabeza en la fuente para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, pero lo último que quería era provocar el enojo de sus padres esa noche. Miró inconscientemente hacía la reja de la mansión.

Día tras día veía pasar a varios jóvenes que se dirigían a la universidad. La mayoría de ellos tenía que pasar forzosamente por aquella portentosa mansión. Él, sin embargo, tenía que quedarse en casa con sus tutores particulares y detestaba cada minuto que pasaba en sus supuestas clases.

-Esas escuelas de quinta no sirven para ti, no son dignas de nuestra familia- había dicho su padre, cuando terminó el bachillerato en una escuela privada (aún en contra de los deseos de sus padres, uno de los pocos caprichos que le habían cumplido) y se aventuró a pedirle que lo inscribiera en una universidad pública.

Y Takeru no estaba acostumbrado a discutirles absolutamente nada. Tampoco era que fuera a ganarles a sus padres si se atreviese a intentar contradecirlos. Solía reprocharse su falta de carácter y voluntad.

Envidiaba profundamente las vidas que tenían las personas "comunes y corrientes" pero a la vez se preguntaba si sería capaz de vivir sin los lujos que lo rodeaban, aunque sonara superficial.

Sintió deseos de sacar otro cigarrillo. Se abstuvo, al sentir cierto dejo de culpabilidad. No era que le agradara fumar a espaldas de sus padres, pero había momentos en que realmente necesitaba serenarse al tiempo en que pedía paciencia para soportar su vida.

-¡Takeru!- susurró una voz de pronto.

El heredero Takaishi miró a todas partes, buscando al dueño de la voz que lo había llamado. Finalmente, enfocó a su hermano mayor, escondido entre los arbustos.

-¿Yamato? ¿Qué haces aquí? – miró a todas partes antes de acercarse a él- ¡Si nuestros padres te ven…!

-¡Shhh! Me verán si sigues gritando.

Takeru miró a su alrededor una vez más, aunque más nervioso que antes. Suspiró y dirigió su azul mirada a su hermano.

-Así que hoy conocerás a tu futura esposa ¿Eh?

-No te burles… Sabes perfectamente que esto no es algo que yo quiera hacer…

-Es por eso que vine- Ahora fue Yamato quien miró a todas partes- Ven conmigo…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Los de la Fontaine no tardan! No puedo ir contigo ahora.

Takeru pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, perfectamente peinado. Suspiró. Yamato solía escabullirse dentro de la mansión y se las arreglaba para sacarlo y llevarlo a festejos salvajes. A Takeru le gustaban. Le daban una probadita de la libertad que jamás tendría. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para salirse a ninguna fiesta. No esa noche.

-No me entendiste.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando dije ven conmigo…- El rubio mayor sonrió de manera rara.

-Yamato… Tú…

-Exacto. Salgamos de aquí, nos iremos lejos y vivirás como tú quieras, sin reglas ni matrimonios forzados. Jamás nos verán de nuevo, Teeks. Es lo que tú necesitas, ¡No puedes depender de ellos por siempre!

Para ese momento, Takeru lo miraba atónito. No podía creer lo que Yamato le estaba sugiriendo. Tal vez en verdad la idea le entusiasmaba y mucho. Quizá podría encontrar la felicidad por sí mismo, lejos de aquella agotadora relación que tenía con sus padres… lejos de aquéllas reglas que le imponían. Pero tenía miedo… miedo de salir de su zona de confort, miedo de contradecir a quienes para él eran la máxima autoridad. No podía hacerlo; no era lo suficientemente valiente. Deseó una vez más ser como Yamato.

-Estás loco- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Quizá. Pero soy un loco libre… Tal vez no tengo lujos, no tengo cenas suculentas a diario como tú, es más, sobrevivo con fideos instantáneos. Pero libre al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué es lo que te hace seguir atado a este lugar, Takeru?

-No lo entenderías… tú te acobardaste y preferiste huir…

Takeru entonó las palabras sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que no era más que una mentira, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Acobardarme? ¿Sólo por querer hacer mi vida a mi manera? Me parece que aquí el cobarde eres tú. Tú eres el mimado que no se atreve a llevarles la contraria incluso si eso significa que seas un miserable por el resto de tu vida.

Cierto. Era él quien no tenía el valor de levantarse y hacer valer su voluntad, si es que aún le quedaba algo de ella. Maldijo para sus adentros. Antes de replicarle a su hermano mayor, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban con suavidad y ritmo a dónde él estaba.

-¡Vete! Hablaremos luego…- dijo a su hermano, quien inmediatamente emprendió camino hacia una motocicleta roja, estacionada en la acera de enfrente. Aceleró y se perdió en la lejanía tras unos segundos, justo antes de que una delicada mano se posara en hombro de Takeru.

-¿Takeru Takaishi?- susurró una voz suave, femenina y con un tono entre coqueto y altanero.

El aludido cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Ya era hora de comenzar la actuación para mantener el honor familiar por los cielos. Se giró lentamente.

-Así es… - murmuró, admirando a la belleza rubia que se encontraba frente a él.

-Catherine de la Fontaine- dijo la chica, con orgullo, al tiempo en que tendía su mano.

Takeru disimuló un suspiro, y tomó la frágil mano de ella, para llevarla a sus labios y plantar un delicado beso sobre ella.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin, señorita de la Fontaine.

-¿Conocerme al fin? Jaja. El placer es mío entonces, joven Takaishi- dijo mostrando una sonrisa perfecta- Pero bueno… ¿No le parece que lo mejor sería dejar atrás las formalidades? Después de todo…

-Nos casaremos, entiendo- interrumpió él, también sonriéndole.

La chica le volvió a ofrecer la mano, Takeru enlazó su brazo con el de ella. Caminaron hacía la enorme mansión.

-¿Qué hacía…s sólo, aquí afuera?- preguntó Catherine, teniendo cierta dificultad para tutearlo.

-Pensaba… Sólo eso… ¿No te parece que la noche es maravillosa?

Catherine dudó un momento.

-Tal vez vista desde algún balcón- respondió- No me agrada la idea de tener que salir y llenarme de lodo en el jardín.

Y eso fue todo. Después de que le pareciera atractiva, después de que pensara que no estaba tan mal, resultaba que Catherine era precisamente una de las típicas chicas de sociedad que él evitaba. No importaba por dónde lo viera, un matrimonio con ella sólo podía ser una tortura, y, sin duda, algo que no duraría mucho.

-Tienes razón…- lo mejor era no causar problemas.

Entraron al gran salón, que estalló en aplausos cuando entraron. Ambos sonrieron. Él lo hizo por mero compromiso, ella lucía realmente feliz, o al menos esa fue la impresión que él se llevó.

Takeru recorrió el lugar con la vista y se detuvo cuando vio como su padre le hacía una seña. Se disculpó con la francesa y fue hacia él.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas comenzado a hacer migas con la muchacha, Takeru. Bien hecho.

-¿Qué quieres, padre?- preguntó el muchacho con hastío. No estaba de humor como para entablar una conversación llena de rodeos con aquel estricto hombre.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una cajita de terciopelo.

El heredero Takaishi la abrió con desconfianza. Vio el destello de un anillo con un diamante enorme.

-Padre… esto…

-En un par de minutos más, le pedirás matrimonio a la señorita de la Fontaine, frente a todos nuestros invitados. Después de todo, para eso están aquí.

Su padre se retiró a paso seguro, a seguir estrechando manos y haciendo comentarios acerca de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.

Takeru por su parte, observó la cajita que sostenía. Todo era tan difícil de creer…

-¡Muchísimas felicidades, joven Takaishi!- exclamó un sujeto acercándose a él. Takeru jamás lo había visto en las reuniones anteriores, así que lo miró con un poco de recelo.

-Gracias.

-¡Pero qué bella chica ha sido elegida como su futura esposa!

-Ya lo creo- y era verdad. Catherine era una chica atractiva, pero desafortunadamente para él, era demasiado hueca como para llegar a enamorarse en serio.

-Permítame presentarme…

-¡Takaishi! ¡El heredero Takaishi!- un hombre alto y rubio interrumpió al sujeto y apartó a Takeru, quien lucía incómodo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel expresivo sujeto.

-Soy el padre de Catherine, muchacho. Bastien de la Fontaine- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Takeru la tomó sin bacilar y mustió un "mucho gusto" sonriéndole abiertamente al hombre.

-Escúchame, muchacho…- inició mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Takeru- Estoy a punto de entregarte la posesión más valiosa que pudiera llegar a tener… mi pequeña, mi orgullo. Así que más te vale que hagas las cosas como se deben.

Takeru se tensó al sentir como la mano del hombre presionaba su hombro derecho con una fuerza descomunal.

-Te estoy advirtiendo de una vez. Cualquier queja que mi hija tenga y créeme, tengo el poder suficiente para sacar a tu "prestigiosa" familia de en medio, tú sabes de que hablo, puedo dejarlos en la calle… Así que cuídala, Takeru.

-No lo entiendo, señor- respondió el rubio secamente, apartándose del francés- Si tanto le preocupan el bienestar y felicidad de su hija ¿Por qué forzar este matrimonio? No puedo garantizarle que será feliz si no siento nada por ella. Si tanto la quiere, llévesela ahora mismo, antes de que convierta tanto mi vida como la suya en un infierno. Apenas y nos conocemos, ¿Cómo pretende que un matrimonio así salga a flote?

El hombre, para sorpresa de Takeru, rió.

-Ustedes ya se conocían, aunque no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes… eras un niño, tres o cuatro años, tal vez. En aquella ocasión se pasaron todo el día jugando y al final ella no quería volver a casa. Le diste un abrazo y le prometiste que cuando se volvieran a ver se casarían. Me sorprende que mi pequeña no olvidara aquella promesa, Takeru.

Se sentía perdido. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que el hombre le decía. ¿En verdad había pasado? Recordaba muy poco de su infancia, así que decidió dejar de hurgar en su memoria. Lo consideraba tedioso.

-Ya veo- alcanzó a decir.

-Tú no lo recuerdas ¿O me equivoco? Pero bueno, no importa, ya que de cualquier manera, cumplirás aquella promesa.

De la Fontaine le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Takeru y se alejó conforme. Entonces ahora sí no había de otra. Si no cumplía con los deseos de la caprichosa chica, sus padres perderían todo. Desde el prestigio hasta su fortuna.

-Supongo que es más fácil estar seguro de que amas a alguien cuando el padre amenaza ¿No?

-Se acerca la hora- murmuró una voz en su oído.

Takeru se estremeció levemente para después girarse con una sonrisa sincera y jovial.

-¡Daisuke! Pensé que no vendrías- exclamó emocionado.

-Por nada del mundo me perdería esto. Vengo a apoyarte, aunque tú sabes que preferiría evitar que hicieras esta locura. Si no lo hago, es porque tú mismo me lo pediste ¿Queda claro? Ah, pero si cambias de opinión, puedo ser el que grite "¡Yo me opongo!" en la boda.

-Te lo agradezco, amigo, pero no causemos problemas ¿De acuerdo?

Daisuke y Takeru se abrazaron fraternalmente. El rubio sintió como toda la tensión que sentía momentos atrás, se desvanecía. En verdad le había hecho falta ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Daisuke Motomiya y Takeru habían sido amigos desde que eran muy pequeños. En aquel día en que se conocieron, Takeru jugaba con su perro en los jardines de la mansión. Entonces una pelota de soccer había pasado al lado de su rostro infantil con una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡Si serás tonto, Dai!- escuchó de pronto.

-¡Uy! Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que la súper-patada Motomiya sea mejor que las tuyas- exclamó otro niño con una voz más animada.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Ya no peleen! Mejor vayamos por la pelota para seguir jugando- intervino otro.

-Es inútil- opinó otro niño con una seguridad extrema- Cayó en el jardín de los Takaishi, jamás la sacaremos de ahí.

-¡Es cierto! Dicen que tienen perros enormes que se comen a quienquiera que entre ahí.

-Que tontos- respondió el niño de la voz animada- Van a ver como iré por ella y saldré enterito.

Takeru para ese momento, ya tenía el balón en las manos y sentía deseos de dárselos y aclararles que todo eso de los perros enormes no era más que un chisme cualquiera inventado para mantener a los niños alejados de la mansión. Cuando iba a acercarse a la reja, vio que los niños se aproximaban. Su timidez lo venció y se metió entre los arbustos, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con los demás.

-Espera, Dai… ¿Y si te comen?

-¡Ya! Si tienen tanto miedo, lárguense.

El llamado Dai dejó salir un suspiro al ver cómo sus amiguitos salían corriendo despavoridos.

-¡Bola de cobardes!- gritó antes de mirar la altísima reja ante él.

-Espera… Dai…- llamó la vocecilla frágil de una niña.

-¡Ah! Tú tranquila, yo me encargo, verás cómo mañana estaré en el salón con el balón. ¡Mira eso! ¡Hasta rimó! Jajaja… Venga, ve a casa, apuesto a que tú sí estudiarás para mañana.

Takeru miró atentamente cómo después de despedir a su amiga, el niño subía con agilidad por la reja, sin importarle que lo vieran los de seguridad o algún sirviente.

-Bien… balón, balón…- murmuraba el moreno chiquillo, mirando para todas partes.

Al escucharlo, el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la pelota. Salió de su escondite con cautela, sin apartar la vista del chico que ahora buscaba entre los rosales de los que su madre estaba tan orgullosa.

-A…aquí está- tartamudeó en bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo encontraste… ¡Qué bien!- sonrió mientras extendía las manos.

-Ten- murmuró Takeru pasándole el balón.

-¡Gracias! ¿Eh? ¡Oye, nunca te había visto antes! Y eso que jugamos por aquí seguido.

-Casi siempre estoy dentro- contestó Takeru, apartando la vista, notablemente incómodo.

-Aaah… ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya!

-Takeru Takaishi.

-¿En qué escuela estás?

-Ninguna… estudio aquí en casa y no me dejan salir.

-¡Órale! ¡Debe ser genial! Espera… si no vas a la escuela y no sales de aquí ¿De dónde sacas amigos?

Takeru entristeció su sonrosada carita y apartó la mirada. Daisuke pareció entender.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó con determinación- A partir de hoy seré tu amigo… ¡Grábate esto, T.K.!

-¿T.K?

-Sí, los amigos se ponen apodos, tú serás T.K. y yo soy Dai para ti ¿Ok? Bueno, como decía antes de que me interrumpieras ¡Grábate esto! ¡Algún día seré el mejor jugador de soccer del mundo! Así que cuando estemos grandes podrás decirle a la gente que el gran Daisuke Motomiya es tu amigo.

Takeru rió alegremente. Daisuke puso una cara pensativa.

-Espera, tal vez dirán que estás loco y no te crean. ¡Ya sé! ¡Te firmaré algo! Una camiseta o algo, ¡¿Qué tal un balón?! Se vería genial. También necesitarás una foto para comprobarlo… Ya nos las arreglaremos, después de todo seremos amigos por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Takeru extendió su mano. Dai lo miró extrañado.

-¿Eso qué? –cuestionó.

-Cuando conoces a alguien debes estrechar su mano- respondió Takeru como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Yo lo hago así- dijo Daisuke, enlazando su pequeño meñique con el de Takeru.

Sobra decir que los padres de Takeru no estaban para nada contentos por la primera amistad de su hijito. Estaban más bien horrorizados de que su vástago hubiera trabado amistad con un chico de clase media. Conservar su amistad con el moreno era lo único en que Takeru había desobedecido a sus padres, quienes aún contrariados, habían dejado de insistirle para que dejara de verse con aquél "vándalo".

-¡Te estoy hablando, T.K.!

-¡Ah! Disculpa, Dai… ¿Qué sucede?

-Te preguntaba que quién es la afortunada.

Takeru señaló a la rubia con disimulo. Daisuke silbó.

-No está tan mal.

-¿Bromeas? Esta chica es más superficial que todos los estirados que están aquí juntos.

El chico Motomiya rió. Takeru se tensó aún más al ver cómo su padre pedía atención golpeando una copa de cristal con delicadeza.

-Les agradecería

* * *

que me dieran un momento de su atención- dijo con solemnidad una vez que el silencio reinó en el amplio salón- Estamos reunidos hoy para presenciar la unión de dos distinguidas y prestigiosas familias. Quisiera expresar lo orgulloso que me siento ahora mismo de mi muchacho y la inmensa felicidad que me invade no conoce límites. Takeru… Adelante, hijo mío.

Takeru entendió la indirecta de inmediato. Asintió con firmeza: ya era hora. Tendió su mano a Daisuke, quien sonrió ampliamente antes de estrecharla y hacer el saludo secreto que se habían inventado de niños.

-Suerte- le susurró cuando el rubio empezó a caminar.

El heredero caminó con seguridad fingida hacía la chica con quien compartiría su vida. Se arrodilló frente a ella, ante la mirada de los presentes. Escuchaba claramente los chillidos de emoción de algunas de las mujeres presentes. El llanto de una mujer que probablemente sería la madre de Catherine también.

-Catherine de la Fontaine… Por medio de este anillo- abrió la caja con delicadeza. Respiró agitado- te pido que seas mi esposa.

Catherine sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Es un honor para mí.

Takeru le puso el anillo con cuidado y se incorporó con lentitud mientras la multitud a su alrededor estallaba en aplausos.

Oficialmente, Takeru Takaishi y Catherine de la Fontaine estaban comprometidos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí le dejo. El capítulo que sigue ya está escrito, pero tiene algunas cosillas que me causan gracia, por las simplezas que escribí, así que necesita una retocada y algunas correcciones por lo que no sé cuando estará listo, pero bueno. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Hikari

Finalmente me di el tiempo para corregir el segundo capítulo. Esta vez desde la perspectiva de vista de Hikari. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

La chica despertó alterada ante el sonar de su alarma. El dichoso reloj siempre conseguía asustarla cuando estaba más cómoda durmiendo. Trató de girarse e ignorar el insistente sonido, al otro lado de su habitación. Ponerlo tan lejos era parte de su plan para no quedarse dormida de nuevo. El despertador sonaría hasta que se levantara a apagarlo, de esa forma no iba a estirar el brazo para apagarlo y volverse de vuelta a dormir, a fuerzas tendría que salir de la cama.

-6 A.M- se dijo una vez que apagó el despertador, aún envuelta en las sábanas que no había querido dejar en la cama - Debería ser un crimen despertarse a esta hora con el frío que hace. Por suerte ya es viernes.

Perdió interminables minutos antes de decidirse y entrar a la ducha, que en esa época era una verdadera tortura para ella. Por más que le abriera al grifo de agua caliente, siempre le parecía heladísima. En tiempo de calor, al contrario, el agua nunca estaba suficientemente fría.

Al terminar salió rápidamente, envolviendo su delgada figura en una toalla grande, mientras que con otra secaba su cabello. Se vistió con la mayor velocidad que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron. Salió de su habitación y tocó con fuerza en la puerta de al lado.

-¡Taichi! Apresúrate o llegarás tarde- recibió por respuesta una especie de gruñido. Sabía que dentro de cinco minutos tendría que volver a llamar a la puerta.

Desayunó con calma. Su primera clase de ese día era a las 10, tenía tiempo de sobra. Una vez que hubo terminado y lavado los trastes que había utilizado, caminó con cierta pereza hacía la habitación de su hermano mayor. Justo cuando iba a llamar, se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un somnoliento muchacho, con el cabello más desparpajado que de costumbre.

-¿Ya ibas a molestar de nuevo?- preguntó con un tono juguetón.

-¡Deberías agradecerme! Si no fuera por mí no llegarías ni a la última de tus clases.

Taichi sonrió, abrazando a su hermana.

-Sí, sí, tranquila, hermanita… ¿Preparaste el desayuno? Muero de hambre.

-No tienes remedio. Dejé tu ración en la mesa.

-¡Gracias, Hikari! ¡Eres la mejor hermana que podría desear!

Hikari Yagami dejó escapar un suspiro de inconformidad al voltear a la sala. Ahí estaba su padre, tirado en uno de los sofás. Se acercó con lentitud e inmediatamente sintió el aroma a alcohol.

-Otra vez… esto no puede seguir así, papá- dijo al aire mientras recogía las latas y botellas vacias que descansaban alrededor de su progenitor.

Su madre se había ido de la casa después de que su papá fuera despedido de la compañía en la que trabajaba. En lugar de quedarse y apoyarlo, había preferido buscar otra vida dejando a sus hijos atrás. Fue un golpe muy duro que el hombre no había podido superar, por lo que olvidándose también de sus hijos, se perdió en la bebida, que era lo único que parecía mantenerlo alejado de sus problemas.

Hikari ya podía escucharlo después de que se le pasara la borrachera. Se lamentaría y lloraría por horas diciendo que iba a dejarlo por ellos, que se esforzaría por hacer la familia feliz en la que sus hijos merecían vivir. Puras palabras. Al caer la noche, caería de nuevo ante la tentación de beber. Siempre era así desde la partida de ella.

-Es como si viviéramos por nuestra cuenta ¿No crees?- preguntó Taichi mirando a su padre con una expresión que Hikari no supo interpretar.

-Estoy segura de que se preocupa por nosotros… a su manera- en realidad, más que a su hermano, trataba de convencerse ella misma.

-Enfrentémoslo, no lo hace… si en verdad le importáramos dejaría de prometer para empezar a cumplir- replicó el mayor con crudeza.

-Taichi… - Una parte de ella quería darle la razón a su hermano. Su vida no era precisamente buena. Todo lo contrario. Cada noche se veía ayudando a su papá a entrar a casa, a vestirse, acostarlo, y todo porque él no llegaba a casa en condiciones en las que pudiera cuidarse a sí mismo. Los hermanos Yagami se sorprendían de que fuera capaz de llegar a casa sin que le pasara algo.

-Te prometo que algún día te sacaré de esta miseria, hermanita- dijo Tai de pronto, con una seguridad extrema.

Hikari le sonrió, disimulando su profunda tristeza. Sabía que su hermano buscaba lo mejor para ambos, pero tampoco era una opción dejar a su padre a su suerte, al menos no para ella.

-No te preocupes por mí, hermano… mientras estemos juntos sé que estaremos bien… anda, vete ya o llegarás tarde.

Taichi se acercó a ella, besó su frente y tras dedicarle una cálida sonrisa salió del pequeño departamento.

Hikari no dejó de sonreír hasta que escuchó el clic de la puerta. Fue entonces, cuando se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a derramar llanto, incapaz de controlarlo. ¿Qué había pasado con su vida? Nunca habían tenido mucho dinero o lujos, pero los Yagami eran la clase de personas que no se preocupaban mucho por esas trivialidades. Para ellos era más importante tenerse los unos a los otros, pero las cosas cambiaron radicalmente tras el despido de su padre. Entonces su mamá perdió toda la compostura que guardaba ante su mal economía. El día en que ella se había marchado, ambos adultos se habían gritado muchísimas cosas hirientes, que fueron el detonante en su familia. Hikari sabía que no debía culpar a nadie por lo que pasaba, pero cuando sentía deseos de hacerlo, no sabía si culpar a su mamá por no entender al hombre o a quienquiera que despidió a su papá.

La joven se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Dedicó un rato a limpiar el departamento y una vez estuvo satisfecha, salió de ahí.

Caminó por un rato, sin rumbo. De pronto las ganas de ir a clase se esfumaron. Aún faltaban dos horas y ya se sentía tentada por no ir.

-El examen…- murmuró para sí misma, al darse cuenta de que no podría faltar. Levantó la vista y la clavó en una pequeña plaza. Cruzó la calle y se sentó en una de las bancas de la misma. Cerró los ojos dejando que el fresco matinal acariciara su rostro. Se preguntó qué sería de ella en un futuro, si tendría que seguir siendo niñera de un adulto incapaz de tomar responsabilidades como era debido. Era su padre y lo amaba, pero no podía atarse de por vida a él. Tenía que encontrar la forma de motivarlo, de hacer que sintiera ganas de salir adelante, más que por ellos, por sí mismo. Sabía que aún tenían una oportunidad de ser felices y ella y Taichi estaban más que dispuestos a tomarla. Todo dependía de él.

-¡Hey! No deberías quedarte dormida aquí, hay muchos aprovechados, ¿Sabes?

Hikari sonrió al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo.

-No estaba dormida, sólo pensaba, Dai- respondió con dulzura, viendo al chico parado en frente de ella.

-Bueno, da igual. Dormida o no, los acosadores nunca faltan. Anda, levántate o llegaremos tarde.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Caminaron rumbo a la facultad hablando mucho, igual que siempre. Para Hikari era muy fácil hablar con Daisuke, le resultaba muy sencillo mostrarse tal cual era con él. Además, Daisuke era el único que sabía la historia detrás de la máscara de fortaleza que Hikari se ponía día con día. Él había sido el único a su lado cuando las cosas comenzaron a desmoronarse. Había sido Daisuke quien había tratado de acomodar de regreso las piezas en la vida de Hikari, aun sabiendo que no encajarían igual. Siempre trataba de hacerla reír y olvidar aunque fuera por un momento todos sus problemas. Y ella por su parte, estaba muy agradecida con el muchacho de cabello rebelde. Su vida no sería la misma sin él, probablemente jamás habría podido salir del abismo en el que se sumergió con la partida de su mamá.

Y entonces, como si fuera su rutina diaria, se detuvieron de nuevo ante la enorme mansión de los Takaishi. Hikari observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, totalmente admirada. Le fascinaba el lugar.

-Deberías verla por dentro- dijo Daisuke de repente.

-No hace falta… lo que realmente me gusta es el jardín, no lo lujosa que pueda llegar a ser. Creo que es un gran sitio para disfrutar de la paz, tú sabes, sentarme bajo uno de los árboles con un buen libro…

-Tenemos ideas muy diferentes de lo que es la paz, amiga. Para mí, paz es quedarme encerrado todo el día jugando videojuegos, sin que nada ni nadie me interrumpa ¡Eso es paz! Además, es casi invierno, mira, está todo seco y los árboles ni tienen hojas.

-Pero en primavera se ve hermoso, Dai. Atrévete a negarlo- replicó tratando de convencer a su coetáneo.

-Bah- respondió este haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Hikari rio libremente mientras reanudaba su andar. Daisuke la siguió, no sin antes mirar en dirección a la ventana de su amigo.

-Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo, T.K.

Para cuando llegaron a la facultad, estaban totalmente empapados.

-¡Rayos! ¿Quién iba a pensar que llovería hoy? Demandaré a la mujer del clima…- refunfuñó Daisuke. Aunque sólo se quejaba por quejarse, ya que le fascinaba mojarse bajo la lluvia.

-Tranquilo… Debí haber traído el paraguas… Te veo en el salón, Dai. Me parece que tengo ropa de repuesto en el casillero.

-Claro- respondió el muchacho más preocupado en escurrir su camisa que en prestarle atención.

Hikari caminó con serenidad por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero. Agradeció que, en efecto, tenía ropa extra ahí. Entró al sanitario de chicas y se vistió presurosa dentro de un cubículo. Guardó en el casillero la ropa mojada, esperando no dejarla olvidada ahí y se dirigió al aula donde tendría la primer clase del día.

Tomó asiento junto a Daisuke, quien tomaba una siesta recargado en la mesa. La primera clase pasó con rapidez y sin que su amigo despertara o mostrara signos de vida.

-¿Te desvelaste jugando otra vez?- preguntó dándole un codazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No… ¡El examen! ¿Estudiaste?- Daisuke pasó de estar adormilado a un muchacho alerta y asustado en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí, bastante de hecho… ya sabes, debo mantener las becas o adiós universidad.

-Vamos, Hikari… tus notas son las más altas de la clase…

-Es porque me esfuerzo, Dai, no por una especie de don divino que me hace lista. ¿Y ahora cuál es la excusa para no haber estudiado?- le dijo con un tono de madre regañona.

-Oh, vamos… hablas como si siempre tuviera una- murmuró Daisuke un tanto apenado.

-Siempre la tienes.

-Ok, ok… tu ganas. Me desvelé anoche y me olvidé por completo de la prueba.

-Entonces sí te desvelaste jugando- afirmó Hikari con mucha seguridad.

Daisuke puso un rostro exageradísimo de indignación.

-Hikari Yagami, para tu información, asistí a una fiesta de la alta sociedad- dijo bromeando con un tono altanero.

-Ah, ¿Con el chico de la mansión?

-Takeru… se llama Takeru.

-No lo conozco. Para mí es el chico de la mansión.

Daisuke renegó divertido.

-De acuerdo… Sí, fue ahí. Y es que se comprometió.

-¿En serio? Pensé que tenía nuestra edad- dijo ella sin interés alguno, simplemente siguiéndole la plática a su extrovertido amigo.

-Y así es, lo que pasa es que su familia es un tanto anticuada y lo obligaron a casarse con esa para "reforzar vínculos". Ridículo ¿No crees?

Hikari estaba sorprendida de que aún existieran familias que tenían ese tipo de tradiciones antiguas. Ella sería incapaz de aceptar un matrimonio así, que no tuviera base alguna. En fin, supuso que para los de la sociedad era algo totalmente normal.

-Deberías ir a conocerlo- dijo Daisuke estirándose con un gesto típico de los perezosos.

-No lo creo- respondió ella inmediatamente- no soy como tú. No creo que aguantaría los desplantes que te hace esa familia.

-Bah, los aguanto sólo por el aprecio que le tengo a T.K. – de pronto se puso serio- pero él no es igual, Kari. Es todo lo contrario a sus padres. Al final lo único que desea es ser como nosotros.

Hikari quedó silente. Dudaba mucho que un millonario como el chico de la mansión quisiera llevar una vida como la de ellos.

-¿Cómo es él?- preguntó con nacida curiosidad ante las palabras del muchacho frente a ella.

Daisuke sonrió con nostalgia antes de contestarle a la muchacha, quien esperó pacientemente a que organizara sus ideas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo al fin- Cuando lo conocí le pregunté qué de dónde sacaba amigos, y es que no iba a la escuela ni salía de casa. Tal vez era un mocoso desenfrenado que no sabía nada de nada, pero cuando vi cómo me desviaba la mirada… En ese momento, Hika, me di cuenta que sin importar cuantas riquezas tengas, si no tienes amigos no tienes nada. Lo vi en sus ojos… la soledad, Hikari, a pesar de que intentaba hacerse el fuerte lo vi. Entendí que viviendo encerrado en esa prisión, él se sentía realmente sólo, que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien confiar. Y entonces sentí que ese alguien debía ser yo… que si yo no me atrevía a trabar amistad con él, nadie más lo haría por su estatus y todas esas estupideces que al final no valen nada. Le tengo mucho aprecio y es por eso que me gustaría que conociera a mis amigos, porque sé que es capaz de llevarse bien con todos… Es cosa de que le den una oportunidad… Si estuviera en tu lugar, se la daría sin pensármela dos veces…

Cuando Daisuke terminó de hablar, Hikari estaba realmente atónita. Pocas veces escuchaba al moreno hablar con tanta seriedad y seguridad. Sentía admiración por esa faceta que Daisuke no mostraba muy a menudo y se sentía feliz de ser una de las pocas personas que lo habían visto así. Sin embargo y aunque la vida que había llevado el de la mansión le conmoviera, seguía sin estar convencida del todo de entrar a ese lugar en dónde todos se creían superiores y la mirarían por encima el hombro.

-Lo siento… pero aunque tengo curiosidad por conocerle, no me agrada la idea de ser vista de arriba abajo por los de la altísima.

-Algún día me las ingeniaré para sacarlo de ahí, ya lo verás- sonrió Daisuke- entonces iremos a comer, al cine, a tomar un helado o lo que sea los tres juntos. Te lo aseguro.

Hikari no dijo nada más y sacó su libro para obligar a Daisuke a leer un poco.

-¡Aaaah! Estoy muerto- gruñó Daisuke al encontrarse con Hikari después del examen- ¡No venía nada de lo que leí!

-Por supuesto que sí, lo que pasa es que no pones atención a lo que haces.

-Y luego tú que no me pasas las respuestas- siguió quejándose.

-¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? A mí me sentaron hasta el frente, mientras que tú estabas en la esquina hasta el fondo. ¿Qué querías, que te gritara las respuestas?

Daisuke soltó una carcajada tras imaginarse la escena. Ella rio también.

-Vamos, Kari, que muero de hambre. Hay que ir a comer algo.

-De acuerdo, pero tú invitas.

-Ya qué…

-Espera… ¿Qué no tienes práctica de soccer?

-¡Rayos! Lo olvide… lo siento, te prometo que a la próxima si te invito… ¡Nos vemos!

Hikari lo vio irse en menos de treinta segundos. Se preguntó cómo era posible que ella se supiera sus horarios con más precisión que el mismo Daisuke. Se dirigió a la salida de la facultad con la fija idea de volver a casa. Durante el trayecto se detuvo de nuevo ante la mansión Takaishi. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo el chico de la mansión en ese momento. Inevitablemente sintió un poco de lástima al recordar las palabras de Daisuke e imaginar lo solitario que debía de estar sin poder salir de ahí. Quizá su vida no fuera tan perfecta como Hikari creía que lo era. Vio como la puerta que daba al jardín se abría dando paso a un muchacho atractivo, alto, rubio.

-¿Ese es el chico de la mansión? – se preguntó Hikari sin apartar su mirada de él.

Miró como se sentaba en la fuente y se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca. Y Hikari se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía Daisuke. Ahí, sólo sentado en el frío de la noche recién nacida tenía un semblante solitario, tenía algo que hacía que Kari deseara ir a su lado, conversar, quizá darle un abrazo. Por primera vez sintió ganas de conocerlo, hacerse su amiga.

Se sorprendió bastante al ser sacada de sus pensamientos tras escuchar sollozos dóciles, provenientes de la suave voz del muchacho. Lo estaba viendo llorar. Deseó con más fuerza ir a su lado y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no estaba sólo…

-¡Maldición!- gritó Takeru entre el llanto.

Hikari comenzó a incomodarse. Estaba viendo algo que supuso nadie debía ver. Bajó la mirada y reanudó su camino a casa. ¿Quién era ella para tratar de consolarlo?

Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haberse atrevido a hablarle y haberlo dejado así. Aquél chico en verdad estaba sólo. O al menos, esa fue la impresión que Hikari se llevó.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (Si es que las últimas dos semanas de la U no acaban conmigo)


End file.
